Kaydin Helix
Kaydin Helix (born March 7, 1990) is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to iWU. He has inserted himself on the show's main event scene very often. iWrestling Uncensored (2015 - Present) Kaydin Helix first appeared in iWU during the Battle of Reno Nevada event. He advance one round in the tournament when he defeated Big Roy Robinson in the first round. Helix was then eliminated in the Quarterfinals by Eighty Three. First Pursuit at the iWU Championship Following the event, Helix was granted the main event slot and a chance to defeat the iWU Champion, Korey Platinum. He failed to do so and Korey Platinum picked up the victory. This didn't sit well for Helix and he made his presence known the episode after. After defeating Justen Reizo, Helix made his intentions clear and would pursue the iWU Championship. On Episode 3, Helix tried to take out Platinum and The Vice during their match in the main event. His plans were inadvertently foiled by (the recently granted #1 Contender) Matt Modell-Monroe when he also tried to interfere in the match aswell. Helix and Monroe were forced to tag in the main event on the following episode. Monroe made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Helix and didn't tag him in at all during the match. When he made an attempt to, Helix denied, and walked out on his tag partner. This led Helix to interfering in the main event of Spicy Nights and causing the match to end up in a no-contest. Helix continued to sabatoge the iWU title picture. On the 6th edition, Helix cut a promo on the events of the main event of Spicy Nights. He promised he would finish what he started. The following episode, Helix took on Platinum in the main event once more. The match would end in a DQ in favor of Helix, when Monroe came in and speared Helix during the closing moments of the match. After Platinum took out Monroe for interfering, Helix took to destroying the iWU Champion. Helix was able to big boot Platinum's head against the steel ring post to end off the show. Helix and Monroe were finally able to get their hands on each other in the main event of Episode 8. The two beat each other to the point of blood shed. Once Helix had enough, he had plans of walking out on the match. He wasn't able to as Korey Platinum was on the stage taunting Helix to go back. He did. Soon after, Monroe was able to defeat Helix and attack Platinum after Platinum entered the ring. iWU Owner, Bill Boyd, announced the match card for Instant Classic on the 9th episode of iWU. Helix would be put into a triple threat match alongside Matt Modell-Monroe and champion, Korey Platinum. Helix (as well as Monroe) wouldn't miss the opportunity to see the champion prepare in a warm-up match for the CPV. Platinum sent a message to his two contenders after defeating 83. Encounters with The Dark Union At Instant Classic, Platinum would pin Monroe to retain his iWU Championship. Immediately following the ring of the bell, the Dark Union (The Mortal Reaper and his two minions) jumped and kidnapped Platinum and Monroe. Helix, (who was speared through the barricade by Platinum during the match) was left alone in the rubble by himself throughout the kidnapping. When Episode 11 rolled out, Kaydin Helix had yet to be taken into darkness by The Mortal Reaper. In the main event of that same show, his luck would run out as Reaper claimed his next two victims. One of them being Kaydin Helix. Helix would be gone the following two episodes before being promised to be brought back on Episode 14. At Reprisal, Helix would hijack the main event alongside Matt Modell Monroe. Both appearing for the first time since their capture. While the competitors (Platinum and Reaper) were being attacked, the iWU Title would be stolen by the two and the match would end in a no-contest. There would be backlash the following episode. Helix would get an opportunity to face 3M in the main event of Episode XVI to determine the next #1 Contender to the iWU Championship. This match would end up in a no contest following a counter-attack on the end of The Mortal Reaper. Helix and Monroe would come out together on episode 18 to confront The Mortal Reaper. Instead, the other two members of The Dark Union came out and faced Helix and Monroe in a tag match. The match would end in a no-contest after M3 would unmask one of the members (later revealed to be Bruce Wild) and the Dark Union would leave the arena. A match between the two teams was scheduled once more at the CPV, Honor & Glory. In-wrestling *Finishing Moves **'Snap DDT' (Swinging DDT on kneeling opponent) *Signature Moves **Jumping High Knee **Dropkick **Diving Reverse Elbow **Knee Facebuster **Rush of punches **Fist drop **Knife Edge Chop **Lariat **Choke **Suplex *Entrance Themes **'"We Are" - Thousand Foot Krutch' (January 3rd, 2015 - Present) *Nicknames **'The Wrestling Virtuoso' Category:IWU Category:SA3N Category:CAW